


Rebel Knight

by Phantomcat12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail: Ice Trail, I made up Doronbo's surname since he's never given one, Lyoray is main pairing, M/M, Pause's name is pronounced as Pausaay, Sexuality, crack shipping, references to other fandoms - Freeform, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomcat12/pseuds/Phantomcat12
Summary: Gray's life was pretty average you could say. Well, it was average if you didn't count his switching from fandom obsession to fandom obsession, his somewhat clueless but lovable group of friends, and that he was halfway out of the closet - so to speak. He enjoyed his life very much. His friends were always there to support him no matter what mishaps happened between them, and he wouldn't change them for the world. But...would he change them for the affections of the very one who'd happened to capture his heart without even knowing it? Or without even knowing him for that matter?
As long as the stunning affection for one Lyon Vastia continues to grow, Gray ends up leaving his somewhat average life behind in exchange for one full of tight turns, roundabouts and rollercoasters. Oh, and one more thing; heartache and college are definitely not the best of combinations.
Good luck Gray...you're gonna need it.





	Rebel Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Lyoray is my OTP  
> Just wanna say now that I have never been to college myself. I am old enough to be there but I passed up the opportunity. I will go with what I know and what I've been learning though so sorry if there's any...inaccuracies.

Gray Fullbuster was somewhat average. That is, if you took out the fact that; he liked to switch the fandom he was currently obsessing about at the most random times (one minute he could be talking excitedly about the latest manga chapter of his favourite series, and then about two weeks later he could be talking excitedly about how much he loves a certain song and/or band), he had some of the most clueless but still lovable group of friends someone could ever wish for, and also the fact that he was about halfway out the closet.

His ever loving parents, Silver and Mika Fullbuster, didn't exactly plan on their son turning out gay. But then again, who would unless you forced it as much as possible? His mother, Mika, was not as ecstatic about the news as some mothers might be in reaction but nonetheless she loved her son for who he was and if her and her husband had created a gay child then so be it. His father though, Silver, was not as welcoming to begin with. He'd made the task to distance himself from his son until Mika sat him down and told him that Gray being attracted to men rather than women wasn't indeed a bad thing and that he was still their son; the little boy they had raised between them. Silver couldn't deny that they had raised their son to be strong and true. He had a good heart after all.

Only Gray's group of close friends knew of his homosexuality. Well, he didn't know if he was fully gay or just plainly bisexual since he'd never had a girlfriend or boyfriend in his entire life so far and hadn't been able to make up his mind just yet. That's why his group of friends were a mix of girls and boys each with their own unique personality. He'd only told people he was "sorta gay" and left it as that. Even now, about to attend college, he still hadn't made up his mind exactly.

Gray's closest friends out of the entire group were a girl named Nano Leaf and two boys named Pause Lightless and Doronbo Thief. Nano and Pause clearly had a thing for one another but it seemed that both of them were way too shy to confess. And Doronbo and Gray took the advantage to tease them whenever they could. Nano was a lovely light hearted girl, always kinda and polite. Pause was quite the bookworm - he always, and I mean _always,_ had a book on him. He was smart, kind but could develop quite the temper if provoked enough (like if an animal was being hurt by some jackass walking by). Doronbo was...what some people would call creepy, and Gray had been creeped out by him a little at first. He always had a hood up over his head and his eyes were wide as if he were constantly on drugs. But, luckily that wasn't the case.

Right now, the group of four were lazing about on a hill in the local park area, spending the last of their summer break together. Within a matter of days they would be going off the college where they would be getting a more advanced education in hopes of trekking down the path of their desired career. They lay in a square, their heads barely touching in the middle and their bodies spread out as they looked up at the clouds above them and let the sun shine down and warm them. The group were very close and had been since their early childhood. Meeting within the first few days of starting school and then forming unbreakable bonds with one another throughout their schooling. All the drama of high school had passed now and they would be free to relax themselves in their new education in college.

Gray was aspiring to be a video game developer - or something somewhere along those lines. He was an obsessive gamer, but not only that, he had interests in various types of music as well as various manga and anime. You could easily say he was a collector, and he did collect figurines of some of his favourite characters if available and his bookshelves were filled to the brim with issues of manga and even some artbooks from anime he had been extremely fond of. His current obsession would probably be the _Hamilton_ musical. The entire album played non-stop in his head and he could often be caught muttering a line or two to himself at times.

Pause was aiming to become a scientist of some sort. He was normally always seen studying one thing or another and it often took Nano's charm to get the blond spectacled boy to come outside and interact with the rest of them. He wanted to try and prevent more drastic illnesses that were existent in the world these days. Gray had even helped with a few small experiments to help his friend progress further with his research. The blond had always had top grades but Gray, Doronbo and Nano had been protective of his nerdy status, knowing what was bound to happen to the boy if he was caught alone.

Nano was a very sweet girl, wanting to work with animals in a way - most likely to become a vet. The light brunette had a very natural effect with animals, especially those of the domestic kind. She had always loved playing with Gray's old cat, Frost, when they were little. Pause had often been willing to put away his own research and help her study animal properties and behaviour (Gray and Doronbo took every opportunity to tease him about it too).

Doronbo could come off as quite laidback and lazy to most, but he was still active enough to make it far on the school's running team. He didn't know what he wanted to do exactly, for his ambition switched constantly from going along Gray's route to being a champion runner. The lanky raven was very casual and he and Gray often discussed gaming methods or things they would rather see in a game. They had once tried making an RPG themselves but when it came to coding, they suggested to call in Pause but the blond had always claimed to be too caught up in his research, so they gave up instead of waiting around for months.

Gray stared up at the blue sky, a calm gentleness washing over him as he did and he smiled as his lips began to mutter very familiar words. "Alexander Hamilton... My name is Alexander Hamilton..."

Pause smirked as he heard the muttering of his friend. "And there's a million things I haven't done".

Gray pushed his head back to glare playfully at his friend. "Oh shut up. It's a good musical".

"We know Gray, you know the entire play by heart".

Gray chuckled with the group before Nano sat up in excitement. "Oh, oh, I know what we should do!" She turned onto her stomach to look at the boys better. "Which character do you think you're most like? Or who would you rather be if you could be in the play?"

"Gray would be Hamilton, no doubt" Doronbo stated.

Gray shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather be Laurens. Pause would be more suited to having the role of Hamilton, personality wise".

"Ooh, so Nano would be Eliza~?"

"Shut up!" Nano and Pause reacted in sync to Doronbo's teasing, to which the taller raven laughed.

"Anyway, I think Doronbo would work well as either Lafayette or Mulligan. I, on the other hand, would have to be either Eliza, Angelica or Peggy since there's not many females in the cast. There's like, four at the most and I don't particularly like the idea of being Maria Reynolds".

"That makes sense," Gray laughed a little bit as he sat up and looked over his shoulder at his friends. "so I'm Laurens, Nano is Eliza, Doronbo is Mulligan and Pause is Hamilton, deal?"

"Deal" the trio replied.

Nano checked her phone and gasped. "Oh shoot! I'm almost late for dinner! Argh, dad's going to kill me! See ya later guys, message me on the chat, alright?!" The girl stood up and shoved her pink phone into her jean pocket, waving goodbye to her friends before sliding down the hill and running off home as fast as she could without slipping or tripping over her own feet.

The boys also checked the time on Pause's phone and silently agreed to head home themselves. The trip to college awaited them in the morning so they wanted to spend as much time with their parents as they could before having to go. Gray already knew how much his mother would cry tomorrow when he got in his dad's car and drove off. Leaving his home and hometown for the next four years at the very least. He would miss it for sure, it was all he had ever known in his youthful life. But he was still excited to explore outside of Isvan and see what was out there.

* * *

 

The boys took a casual walk to the end of the street their park was on, and Gray separated away from them with a playful punch on the arm as Pause and Doronbo continued to cross the road and then separate from there. Gray walked by himself down the short alley that lead out onto his own quiet street. It was rare to hear any sort of traffic come by his street, the odd car or two but mostly it was just when his neighbours were going to or returning from work.

He headed up his street and finally walked down the driveway of his home. The place he had always known as home until tomorrow. His last night here, but he knew his parents were proud of him. It was when he got to the front door that he finally noticed the other car parked alongside his dad's. His eyes brightened and he frantically turned the key in the lock and let himself in. His aunt and cousin were here!

"I'm back!" Gray called out as he shut the door behind him, kicking off his sneakers and placing them on the shoe rack. He heard his mother, Mika, call out a greeting to him and poked his head round into the kitchen to see her for a moment. "I see Aunt Ur and Ultear are here?"

"That's right Gray, they're in the lounge with your father, make sure you go and see them before you head to your room and continue packing". Mika turned to her son and smiled softly. He was so grown up nowadays and she missed the times when he was little and would rely on her bedtime story for him to be able to fall asleep, or when she would hear his quiet sniffling as he passed quietly into their room at night because of a storm or a nightmare and she would allow him to crawl in beside her and sleep there until morning.

Gray nodded and then noticed a package on the counter with his name on it. A grin broke onto his face as he picked up the package. "It came!"

Mika turned to her son again and chuckled lightly. "Yep, just in time too, although since you know it all in your head perfectly, do you really need the album?"

"It's in case I forget it exists one day! Somehow..." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before going to the lounge and greeting his aunt, cousin and dad with a smile.

"Whatcha got their cous?" Ultear asked, immediately curious about Gray's package.

"Oh this? Only the best album to ever exist right now".

"Hamilton..." Silver muttered to himself with a smile. Ur just laughed lightly and stood up to put her hands on Gray's shoulders, admiring his growth.

"Look at you, such a fine gentleman. That college better not waste your talents".

Gray blushed a little as Ultear sniggered from behind her mother. He hated it when his aunt got all emotional and nostalgic about his growing up. He smiled at her and clutched his package a little tighter. He was so desperate to run upstairs, take it from it's packaging and play it while he continued to pack for tomorrow's trip. _That's it!_ He thought excitedly, "Erm, Aunt Ur, I really must go and continue packing for tomorrow. If that's alright of course, I'll be down later on for dinner and all".

Ur patted his shoulders and let him scamper off, Ultear following him.

* * *

 

Gray knew Ultear would follow him up to his room and laze about on his bed while he packed and listened to his album. Lucky for him that he knew every word so if someone talked to him while the music played he wouldn't miss anything. It certainly wasn't his first time listening through, and his cousin wasn't at all interested in it anyway. Sometime he wondered how they even got along when they had nothing in common.

Gray loaded up his laptop and took his album out of the packaging and inserting it into his laptop, hitting the space bar to play it and then lowered the volume a little bit since last time he'd listened to music on his laptop he'd been home alone and could turn up the volume. He smiled brightly as the familiar beat filled his ears and the words drowned inside his head. He heard Ultear groan and mutter something like "Not this shit again..." but he ignored her and pulled his suitcase out from under his bed, unzipped it and lifted the lid back so he could chuck more clothing items in there.

After about 3 songs, once _The Story of Tonight_ began to play, Ultear sat up. "Let's see what geeky nerd stuff you're taking to college then".

Gray sighed and hesitantly pulled out the smaller suitcase. "Promise you won't laugh or judge..." He knew she would anyway because that's just how his cousin was. She judged him on pretty much everything he was interested in. Heck, if that wasn't enough, "queer" had become the new nickname she used for him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's see".

Gray sighed again and pushed the suitcase toward her, letting her pick it up and look through his more personal belongings. He just decided to ignore her comments and focus listening to the music coming from his laptop and continuing to pack his clothes away. And Ultear's small comments could really tear into him sometimes. When he was younger he would often cry over her words and sometimes even give up whatever it is she had judged him for altogether. He would sometimes take down various posters just so she wouldn't tease him about it again and make her believe he had moved on from it.

Gray soon finished packing his clothes and went to sit in his computer chair, plugging his iPhone into the socket that sat conveniently beside his desk so it could charge. He saw that Doronbo had been teasing Nano and Pause again through their private group chat.

**D:** _R u 2 ignoring me 2 make out without me or Gray knowing?_

**N:** _Shut up be4 I run over 2 your place just 2 smack ur head against the wall!_

**P:** _I don't think there's any need for that, Nano, he's just being his usual irritating self_

**N:** _It's still super annoying tho!_ _Also Pause, wht happened to txt speech?_

**P:** _Soz..._

Gray chuckled to himself at the conversation before turning to Ultear who was staring at him with a bored expression. He winced inwardly, waiting for her newest insult. "What is it Ultear?"

"Are you serious about this? You're taking all this useless junk to a place where you're supposed to be getting a much better education than you got here. Ugh, honestly Gray why are we even cousins?!" She flopped back on his bed ungracefully with a loud groan.

_I often wonder the same thing, Ultear..._ Gray just silently stood up and took back his suitcase, bringing it over to his desk and shutting off his music - placing the disc back into the case - so he could shut down his laptop and pack it away for the night. He had no reason to use it since he could use his phone. He unplugged the laptop's charger and wrapped it up to place it in the suitcase pouch and lay his laptop inside it before placing a few volumes of manga and other various books on top of it. Then on top of those he packed a few boxes of _Nerds_ sweets and his headphones. He also packed a notebook or two for any game ideas he randomly came up with along with some pens and a keyring or two ( _Pokémon_ themed) and of course his new _Hamilton_ album.

"How's Meredy and Jellal?" He asked just to make small chat. Ultear sighed again.

"Meredy's the same as always. Jellal's the same as always. Nothing new".

Gray decided to give up talking to his moody cousin. "Dinner should be done by now, dunno 'bout you but I'm starving so..." he trailed off as he left his room , hearing Ultear trail along behind him.

* * *

 

The conversation at dinner mainly consisted of Ur, Mika and Silver talking about how they were going to miss Gray being around but at the same time how proud they were of him. Ur had even hinted a few times that Ultear should consider doing the same once she reaches that time. The girl only groaned and stubbornly kept eating as if that would drown out the conversation around her.

Gray didn't mind the attention and spotlight being on him too much, but it did begin to get on his nerves after a while. Luckily he was able to leave the dinner table with his mother's permission and went to go get his phone before making his way to sit on the floor by the coffee table in the lounge. He turned the TV on for some background noise while he played games on his phone and searched through his favourite sites like _Facebook_ , _Twitter_ , _Instagram_ , _DeviantART_ and _Quotev_. There was no need for him to check out _YouTube_ at the moment.

* * *

 

Soon enough it was time for Ur and Ultear to head home (much to Ultear's relief) and Gray politely stood at the door with his parents until Ur's car turned the corner at the top of their street and drove away into the late evening. Silver shut the door and clapped a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Pay your cousin so mind, lad, we're proud of who you are so there's no need for you to change yourself".

"I know Dad, and thanks. I blocked her out today while she went snooping through my stuff anyway".

"How's that album of yours?" Silver asked, even though he already knew what the answer would be.

"Just as amazing as the first time I heard it!" Gray grinned as Silver ruffled his hair playfully.

"Say, want to beat me at that Mario Kart 8 game on your Wii U before you go to bed?"

Gray wanted to jump for joy. "You bet! I'll kick your ass at it like always!"

* * *

 

The next day, Gray awoke bright and early. He rushed to have a shower and brushed his teeth before grabbing his bags and lugging them downstairs to the front door so he could go have breakfast without making another trip upstairs, phone tight in his pocket.

"Morning sweetheart," Mika greeted him with a kiss to his head. "Oh I can't believe it's already that day you leave me!"

"Mum, I'm not leaving forever, and it's not like we won't stay in contact".

"I know but it's just a mother's worry, that's all".

"Mika, honey, he's a strong lad, he'll be fine out on his own" Silver tried to calm his wife from where he sat reading the paper at the dining table.

"Dad's right, and I won't be alone completely. Nano, Pause and Doronbo are going to the same college as me, so it's not like I won't know anybody there".

"Oh alright!" Mika gave in to her son. "You'll be alright out there by yourself, I get it. But, promise me one thing Gray".

"What is it?"

"If you find yourself a special someone while you're there, and I'm sure you will, then you have to let me know right away".

Gray rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. His parents had their quirks, but he wouldn't change them for the world. "Yeah, sure thing".

* * *

 

Gray felt like his mother was trying to squeeze the air out of his lungs so he'd drop dead just so she could keep him with her forever as he stood by the open car door. Silver shook his head from the driver's seat and eventually Mika let go of her precious son. Gray ran a hand through his hair to put it back to it's casual state and bid his mother goodbye as he got in beside his dad and shut the car door.

Silver looked at him with a gentle smile. "All set?"

"All set Dad!".

Silver chuckled and drove off down the street. This was it. This was the day he'd finally be outside his small hometown and out on his own near enough. But what he didn't know, what that life in college was going to get hectic and chaos would erupt soon enough. Gray would need a whole ton of luck if he was to survive the next four or so years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't comment with a request for me to update. I have a life outside fanfiction but I aim to update this as much as I can whenever possible. If you want to comment then please say something about the story itself. Honestly, the more update requests I get from people, the less likely I am to actually update for awhile...  
> Another thing is, please don't complain that a chapter is too short because it takes me at least 3-4 hours max to write the entire chapter out or it may take up to a few days depending on my train of thought or if I'm busy and don't have the time.  
> Thanks!


End file.
